


walk you home

by cicelywrites



Series: home [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Cute, Fluff, Home, M/M, lame but ok, renmin is cute, renmin rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-31 20:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicelywrites/pseuds/cicelywrites
Summary: renjun just wants to be alone. but jaemin didn't really want him to.orjaemin asks renjun if he would like him to be his company while walking home
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532252
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	walk you home

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic ever. i hope you'll enjoy reading ♥

Renjun wants to be alone. He doesn‘t like to be with others, especially on his way home.

Yes, he has friends. And his friends are respecting his alone time. He is thankful for that.

\---

Classes are finally over. Renjun puts everything in his bag and plugged his airpods in his ears.

On his way home, he thinks that he should get some iced coffee so he decided to go at the coffee shop two blocks away from the campus.

He ordered his iced coffee and proceeded to walk until he reached his apartment.

When he finished drinking his coffee, he also finally reached his apartment, he entered his room. He went to his bed and lay down.

He let out a deep sigh.

“It‘s good to be alone but... why is it suffocating me?” Renjun says to himself.

He just shrugged of his thoughts and sleep.

\---

The next day had come, it's still the same for Renjun.

Talking to his friends. Laughing with them. And when he got tired from socializing, he'll bow his head on his desk and listen to music on his airpods.

“Renjun!” he got up from the desk and saw Donghyuck who's in front of him.

“What is it, Hyuck?”

“Join us for lunch. Please?” Donghyuck make ‘cute faces’ which is disgusting, _Renjun says to his mind. _

“I will, if you stop doing that.”

“Why? You don't like me doing this?” he shows his cute acts again.

_Why am I even friends with him?_

“Hyuck, stop. If you'll continue that thing I may not have the appetite to eat.”

Renjun got up from his seat and his friend continues to do his disgusting things that's why he put Donghyuck on his chokehold.

They're like that until they reached the cafeteria. He saw Jeno waving his hand at them and they went to their table.

He sat on the table beside the guy who he doesn't know. He's got a pink hair and taller than him. _He looks cute. _

“Oh, Renjun! We forgot to introduce Jaem to you,” Jeno said.

“Renjun, he's Jaemin. He's our classmate but you might not notice him although his pink hair is really attention seeker. And Jaemin, he's Renjun. He's pretty.”

He got shy at what Jeno said to him but he didn't made it obvious. He kept his face straight.

They started eating. And as usual, it's noisy. Donghyuck with his banters. Jeno with his not-so-funny jokes. Chenle with his dolphin laughs and screams. Jisung with his whining. Mark complaining that they are noisy even though he joins them. Even Jaemin, he is also loud. Their table is literally the loudest in the cafeteria but they doesn't seem to care.

But Renjun doesn't mind, he's just eating his meal. All of the guys know that Renjun doesn't want to speak when he's eating. He just wants to finish his food peacefully.

“Hey, you okay?” the guy--- Jaemin asked beside him.

“Yup,” he replied short and continue eating.

“What‘s on your hand?” Jaemin asked again.

Renjun hates talking when he is eating. But of course, he's still being nice to this pink haired guy.

“Oh, this?” he showed the back of his hand and Jaemin saw something like a bruise.

“What happened to that?”

“It‘s my birthmark.” Renjun said and munches his last bite on his food.

He gulped his banana milk and left the boys who's still eating. The scenario is always like that.

\---

“Want to come with us?” Mark asked Renjun after the classes finished.

“Nope, I have something to do.” _No, I don't have anything to do. I just want to sleep. _

As much as he wants to come with them, Renjun is too tired to socialize. He already exceeded the limit.

“Your excuse saved you this time, Injunnie. But next time, you will really come with us.” Mark left him and came with the other boys.

He put his bag on his back and went out of the room. He doesn't feel wearing his airpods on his way home today.

“Renjun!” the voice who called him wasn't that familiar. But he is sure he heard of it.

He looked back and saw a pink haired guy running and stopped when he reached him.

“Oh, Jaemin,”

“On your way home?” Jaemin asked.

“Yeah,” _And I hope you'll not come with me. _

“Can I... come with you?” the taller looks hesitant. “I mean, it's okay if you don't want to. I just... want to keep you company.” he scratches his nape.

“Oh,” _I don't want to. _“Sure.”

Renjun felt something weird when he saw how Jaemin‘s face lit up when he said those words.

He doesn't really want to have a company while walking home. _He's just being nice. _

When they are on their way home, it is silent. They are awkward. Renjun hates this.

“So...” Jaemin broke the awkward silence. “I noticed that you are always alone. Why is that?”

“I don't know. I just find peace in being alone.” Renjun looks at the road.

“You‘re kind of introverted, huh?”

“Well, you can say that.” He heard the other chuckled.

When Renjun reached his apartment, he stopped walking. Jaemin did the same.

He faced Jaemin and smiled at him. “I live here. You should get going.”

“Thanks for today, Injunnie.” Jaemin replied.

“Thank you for today,” they waved at each other and Renjun entered the apartment.

_Walking home with someone is not actually bad. _

\---

Weeks later, they are always walking home together. They are talking about their hobbies, weird habits, and any other stuffs.

_Renjun got attached. _

While they are walking home, they decided to go at the park for some fresh air.

Jaemin bought an ice cream for them. He gave the chocolate to Renjun and vanilla for him.

They're not talking, but the silence is not awkward anymore, unlike their first time to be together alone.

“Renjun?” Jaemin called the other's name.

“Yeah?” Renjun is still busy licking his ice cream.

“I just want to ask you something,”

“What is it?”

“Do you... perhaps, uhm...” Renjun noticed that Jaemin is nervous. He finished his ice cream and looked at him.

“Why are you getting nervous? It's only the two of us, Jaem.” he tried to lift the mood, but Jaemin only forced a smile in return.

“Jaemin? What is it that you wanna ask?”

“Nevermind, let's just talk about it next time.” He stood up and faced Renjun.

“No, we'll talk about this NOW,” he emphasized the last word.

Jaemin sighed and sit beside Renjun again. He seems really nervous.

Renjun held his hand. _It's cold, Renjun thought. _He felt the other squeezed it and held it tight, like he doesn't want to let go.

“You know what, if you don't wanna say it, then I'll go say something.” Renjun started, still holding Jaemin's hand.

“I really like to be alone. I am getting easily tired after talking to someone. I just want to sleep and eat alone. I hate it when somebody's talking me while I am eating. I hate it when I have someone who's walking home with me. Because that person ruins my alone time. I hate it.”

Jaemin gasped at Renjun's sudden confession. “But I did those two things that you hate. Why are you still talking to me until now?”

“It's because I am being nice. It's my first time talking to you and I don't want to be rude. Until this walking home thing became daily.”

“Sorry for ruining your alone time, Renjun.”

“You don't really sound apologetic, Jaemin.” Renjun rolled his eyes and Jaemin suddenly pulled him into a hug. _The hug felt warm. _

Renjun got tiny when he's in the taller's arms. Yes, his shoulders are narrow but he didn't expected that the difference of their bodies are like this. _But it do feels great. _

“I am not totally sorry. Because I just want to be by your side as much as I can.”

He felt Jaemin kissed the top of his head and he only closed his eyes. He feels safe.

Renjun broke the hug and faced Jaemin. His eyes are glowing and although his lips are dry and chapped, he still smiles from ear to ear.

“Now, you need to walk me home always! You started it and you should never end it. Get it?”

Jaemin chuckled and gave him a peck on his lips. He didn't react as he was shocked.

“Yes, Renjun. I will always walk you home.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you very much for reading! i know i am not a good writer but yea, i just want to write and express how i love renmin. sorry for my lame plot and weak vocabulary, i am trying i promise
> 
> kudos/comments are very much appreciated. thank u again ♥
> 
> [ twitter ](https://mobile.twitter.com/svnctxx) // [ curiouscat ](https://curiouscat.me/svnctxx)


End file.
